


Gamer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gamer

Clint was was a gamer.  
He excelled in different types of games.  
Video games, board games and cards.  
He learnt to play cards in the circus.  
Clint could hustle a casino and get away with it.  
He was a risk taker.  
It was due to his gaming side.  
Games also improved his strategic thinking.   
Clint enjoys playing games.


End file.
